In the prior art, the method that manual operations accompany with high pressure air vehicles is generally used for cleaning the ducts, in which high pressure air is utilized for cleaning. For the ducts with large diameter, cleaning operator must enter the ducts to clean them, which results in great labor strength and bad working environment. The applicant has applied a Chinese patent application No. 200310113320.X on Nov. 14, 2003. The title of the patent application is cleaner for ventilation ducts, and the technique solution of this patent application is that the cleaning work was fulfilled by the cleaner for ventilation ducts carried by vehicles entering into the ducts, it has bigger volume and great loss of air force. The invention could only be used in horizontally arranged ducts with large diameters; however, as to the ducts with small diameter, the ducts with lower tuyere, and the complicated ducts with many turnings, the vehicles can not get into the ventilation ducts to work.